Work can Wait
by DantesApostle
Summary: Squidward is having a hard time dealing with a divorce and a certain sponge decides to cheer him up and teach him to love again.


Squidward was playing his clarinet loudly and sloppily as always, however to his mind he thought he was a grand artist one the likes of which the world has ever seen. Spongebob was walking by after getting ready for work humming a jolly tune as he did everyday because he loved his job more than anything else in the world except for his snail gary and his neighbor squidward of course. The yellow colored male stopped for a moment admiring the music probably more than Squidward himself. He walks to the tiki shaped house knocking on the door loudly with an enthusiastic smile. Squidward sets his clarinet down with a sigh walking to the door his tentacles making suction noises along the floor. ''What do you want Spongebob?'' he says with annoyance just like any other day his neighbor bothered him. ''I was just walking by when i heard the most beautiful melody coming from your window Squiddy'' stated the smaller male. '' Can't you just bother someone else for a change?'' Squidward exclaimed with irritation. '' I can't because Patrick is with family now and i came by to tell you we have work today'' Spongebob said with a smile. '' I'm taking a mental health day, i need one after the breakup Spongebob now leave me alone'' Squidward attempted to shut the door but spongebob quickly stopped it with his foot. " I can't stand to see you this way squidward, your my friend and i always help my friends'' Squidward pouts with defeat and opens the door while spongebob squeals and plants himself on the couch giggling like a child. Squidward clearly annoyed now that his clarinet playing was interrupted goes into the kitchen and reaches into the bottom cupboard revealing a bottle of his best scotch. ''Kelp scotch'' the squid says happily to himself as he pours himself a glass. Spongebob looks at the contents of the glass when squidward sits down and takes a sip, he winces as the salty liquid runs down his throat.

''Hey squiddy what's that? The sponge ponders at the drink in the taller males hand.  
''This is my best scotch spongebob, it helps me relax when i'm stressed and down'' ''Could i try some'' the smaller male wonders just what magic the drink is and the kind of things it could do in his system.  
''Ehh it's kind of my last bottle'' "oh please please please Squidward let me have some'' the sponge screeches. ''Fine'' the squid exclaims handing the glass over to the sponge. The small colored male lifts it to his lips and takes a sip of the magical drink. He is surprised at the liquid that has been introduced to his body and for once in his life the sponge settles down. Squidward takes the empty glass from his hand and pours himself the last amount of his kelp scotch, Sitting down on the couch he sips the liquid some more visibly getting buzzed. Spongebob notices a picture frame next to the couch and sees a beautiful squid next to his neighbor in a suit smiling as bright as the sun and squidward looking just as happy. He notices that the squid in the picture frame is a male and is shocked. ''Squidward are you gay?'' the sponge asks shocked. Squidward sighs ''yes spongebob im gay'' he drinks the rest amount of the scotch in his glass. I can't believe this, all this time and i never knew'' spongebob utters. ''Yeah i've known since i was in high school''. '' I actually am questioning myself Squidward, you don't have to feel bad''. Squidward smiles at his neighbor for once ever since he lived near the sponge he has despised him but today was different maybe it was the scotch or maybe for once he actually could relate to him. Spongebob smiles back and leans his head closer to Squidward. Squidward is intrigued by the sponges actions wondering what he will do next. Spongebob closes the space between them interlocking their lips, it was an amazing feeling for both of them. Squidward licks the sponges lips asking for an opening which is granted to him, they explore each others mouth the scotch adding flavor and excitement to the feeling. Their tongues interlocked they embrace each other in a hug breaking the exciting new experience for air, both panting they lock eyes and smile a deep knowing smile as squidward leads spongebob to the bedroom.  
It feels as if the room disappears nothing but two people sharing a new experience and embracing each other suffocating in the feeling of love and pleasure, The smaller male strips his shirt, the larger male leaning down taking a nipple in his mouth nibbling and sucking on the abused flesh, Spongebob cries out in ecstasy panting and moaning as squidwards saliva leaves a trail along his chest, squidward moves to the smaller males neck planting little kisses along his neck nibbling and sucking as he pleases his neighbor. This drives spongebob crazy squirming around in the larger males arms. ''Squidward just take me already'' spongebob says panting and gasping for air, it feels like the room had turned a hundred degrees. Squidward unbuckles the smaller males pants admiring his cock he bends down taking in the sweet musk of the smaller male he licks the tip making the sponge gasp, he engulfs the tender flesh in his mouth and shoves the males cock deep in his throat bobbing his head as he goes down on the one person who had annoyed him for most of his time living near him but now gives him pleasure and teaches the squid how to love again. The sponge feels an amazing feeling rising in his balls, he cries out as the squid swallows his essence. The sponge now lays on his stomach spreading his legs for the taller male. Squidward smiles as he slides a condom over his cock and inserts it deep into the sponge, spongebob cries out as he is deflowered for the first time the squids cock deep in his ass smashing his organs nothing but slapping and panting feel the room as squidwards balls slap spongebobs ass. The squid climaxes as spongebob shouts i love you, they both fall back on the bed and embrace each other, squidward kisses the sponges face smiling as he learns to love again. Spongebob thinks happily to himself, he has found his love again and looking at his watch he realises he's late for work, you think he would be worried but no he just thinks to himself work can wait. 


End file.
